<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparkles and shines on the water by 00FFFF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362327">Sparkles and shines on the water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF'>00FFFF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Island life, Oneshot, Stranded, eh?, good vibes, just something chill for a bit, season 7, we need to cope somehow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren got stranded on the smallest of islands. He works hard to make the best of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparkles and shines on the water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren didn’t choose the island life, the island life chose him. As cheesy as it is, it’s what happened; he got stranded, washed up on the smallest beach he’s ever seen, and now he’s stuck. </p>
<p>But he knows how to handle this. He knows how to survive, he knows how to <em> live. </em>He works diligently, day and night, to make sure that he’ll be okay. And he will, he just knows it.</p>
<p>He wakes up as the sun rises, and goes to sleep when it sets. It's just natural, his natural rhythm. Days spent working in the bright sunlight, and warming up at the fireplace when it gets dark. He doesn't have any sunscreen, but the burn on his face tells him that he's <em> alive, </em> that he's <em> thriving </em>despite his situation.</p>
<p>The sun burns on his face as he works on his farm. Harvesting wheat, taking it over to the native sheep of the island to feed them, and then shearing them for their wool. Then crafting what’s left over into bread, tending to the rest of the crops and chopping logs as it’s baking in the furnace.</p>
<p>As the bread’s cooling down in the window of his shack, Ren takes a nap in the shade in his hammock. It’s nice, it’s peaceful. He wouldn't have chosen to be stuck on an island. Really, who would? But he'd make the best of it. He's got his own little space. It’s his new home.</p>
<p>All he's got is his mooshroom, his farm, and himself. And it's okay. It’s enough. One day he'll have enough resources to build a ship to escape his fate. But for now he is okay.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay safe, yall &lt;3</p>
<p>Title from 'Turn the Lights Off' by Tally Hall c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>